Fears
by oltha-heri
Summary: Faramir faces his fears of sleep one night with Eowyn. First of all not smut. Second of all, ALL summaries suck, so don't judge.


A/N: I have not written FanFic for a while and I have not read any F/E for awhile (due to the fact that after the EE came out some absolutely horrid AU -from the book- stuff came out, and I am personally in favour of the books over the films) so I retreated to Harry Potter and "LOST." This is a fourth age fic and I refer to a child as a he because obviously I am thinking of Elboron. I love reviews critical or not so here goes something I hope. Also if I go crazy with the line breaks I apologise this is my first time with the new editor, so the lines make me happy.

* * *

Disclaimer: The genius of Faramir, Eowyn, unborn Elboron, and Middle Earth belong to JRR Tolkein and other interested parties not to little old me.

* * *

FEARS

Even now when I fall asleep I am afraid that the haflings never came, that the king never returned, that in the morning I will still be second best, that my father will still be there with his judgmental gaze, that Gondor never returned from its darkness. That the events to end the War of The Ring (as it is now called in western history) never happened. Still though, however selfish it sounds, the thing that scares me the most is if I wake up and all of this is a dream, is that I will wake up and not find my face buried in her beautiful blonde hair. What scares me the most is waking up and finding out she was a dream.

I suppose it seems ridiculous that in the face of everything else that happened, the only thing that matters to me is the fact that she loves me. It is the truth though; none of the rest would have mattered if it wasn't for her. She saved me. Every night she falls asleep before me, and every night I will my eyes not to close, for fear that when I wake up I will only be holding a pillow and not her slender form with a now large stomach. I am ecstatic that my lovely wife is pregnant but in truth it doubles my fears. Because I know if I wake up form this and I found that she is nothing more than a dream I would break but if I woke and found that not only she, but also our child was a figment of my imagination I would die.

She is my life; she has become the only thing worth living for. I have nothing without her. I have a title which is expendable, a house that would be to large without her. I do not know what I would do if she and my child both were non-existent.

"Faramir?" Her voice is soft and questioning.

"Yes." I whisper back.

"Why are you still awake?" She asks, I note the hint of worry in her voice.

"Why are you?" I say trying to turn attention from me, for I know if she asks what I think of, lying will be hard.

"Faramir," She sounds slightly annoyed.

"I am thinking."

"What of?" She asks turning slightly to look at me.

"You and our child," I answer in half-truth.

"What about our child and me?"

I cannot bring myself to lie to her. "What would happen if I woke up and you weren't here?" I expect her to laugh. But instead she only smiles sadly.

"I will be though and so will he." She says moving her hand to her stomach.

"But what if you aren't?"

"We will be in the garden."

"What if you aren't _here_ when I wake up?"

"I won't let myself leave. If this is some dream I will never let us wake up. Do you understand that I will never let this stop?" She asks her eyes focused intently on mine, and suddenly she gives me confidence and she allays all my fears. "I will never leave you Faramir, not here." She moves her hand from her swollen stomach to my heart. "And certainly tomorrow morning I shall be here and for many more years." She lightly kisses me. "And I thought you were supposed to be the rational one." She jokes before turning back to her side and pressing her back firmly against my chest.

"Goodnight Eowyn."

"Goodnight my love." She says softly.

And I don't fear anymore. Because I know this time if I wake up and by some awful twist of fate she is a dream, we are a dream. It will still be in my heart.

* * *

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

I know you want to review. Flames will be used to toast my tub.

* * *


End file.
